


eve of the hour

by OrsFri



Series: eve of the hour [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrsFri/pseuds/OrsFri
Summary: "I'm sorry for disappearing. It's been... tough."the self-indulgent feel good drabbles in a human au that i will return to sporadically.





	eve of the hour

"I'm sorry for disappearing. It's been... tough."

A pause; Gilbert swallows. "... Where have you been."

"Here and there." He clears his throat. "How's everyone?"

Gilbert stares at the lump of hogged blanket beside him. "Good enough."

“Yeah." Another moment of silence. "Tell everyone I wish them well."

"Don't do anything I won't do," Gilbert reminds hastily, and Ludwig chuckles softly before hanging up.

Gilbert stares at his phone, suddenly stricken with numbness. He doesn't know how long he sits there, staring, but it's long enough that Ivan notices and crawls out of the blankets. "Gilbert?" He senses Ivan shifts closer as the shuffling intensifies. "Oh. Is that Ludwig?" Ivan puts an arm around Gilbert's waist and tugs him in.

"Yeah." Gilbert tilts his head back and nuzzles at Ivan's jaw. Ivan hums appreciatively. "I want to do something for him, but I don't know how."

"You can't always manage to help everyone." Ivan rubs his thumbs against Gilbert's hipbones. "Sometimes they have to figure it out themselves. You just... have to be there when they look in your direction. Like what you did for me."

"I was someone like that to you?" Gilbert flips over and buries his face in the crook of Ivan's neck, kissing the soft space underneath his ear. "I never knew I was that important."

"Oh, you are, but both of us are never good at expressing our feelings." He traces Gilbert's spine. "There must be a reason why Ludwig is so awkward, after all."

"Shut up; I taught him to express himself through kickboxing and music." Gilbert bites Ivan's shoulder, earning himself a loud hiss. "And stuff."

"Everything except _talking to people about his emotions,_ yes." Ivan threads his fingers through Gilbert's hair and in a split second, _yanks_ \- Gilbert doesn't resist, smiling when Ivan kisses him. Once, twice - then deepens. Ivan nips at Gilbert's bottom lip in retaliation before drawing away just enough to trace his lips down Gilbert's throat, pausing to mouth at his Adam's apple. Gilbert gasps. "Is this a German thing, or is it just you brothers?" He shifts lower and exhales shakily against the dip of Gilbert's jugular notch.

Gilbert cups a palm over Ivan's left cheek. "Then what about this?" he mutters. "This whole expression through physical comfort thing. Is this just you, or is it a Russian thing?"

"It is you," says Ivan, "this is how I express what I feel for you."

"Fuck," Gilbert mumbles, and pushes Ivan down.   



End file.
